You Are My Cinema
by Mrs-Lahote-Black
Summary: Just a ONE-SHOT of the sexy STEFONNiE.


**Who:** Stefan Salvatore && Bonnie Bennett

**What:** Stefan's and his **URGES**!

**Where:** At the Salvatore Manor

**Why:** Why NOT! It's **STEFONNiE** & a **AWESOME SONG-**Cinema by Benny Bennasi ft. Gary Go

"Fuck" he grunted as he came with a harsh breath trying to stall for a little longer but it was a challenge with all the images of her rolling in his mind like a movie projector. Another image flashed by in his mind and immediately his eyes shut with a deep sigh while moving his hand along his shaft feeling it come back to life.

_Standing at the entrance of my room, I take in her delicious mocha body covered in a lacy black bra and panties on my bed lying on her back as she holds herself up on her elbows. She then lifts her index finger beckoning me to come closer and in a blink Im on the bed and in between her legs as they wrap themselves around my waist with my hands moving slowly along her soft, silky skin touching her where she gasps making mini me rock hard, my mouth comes upon the side of her neck as she tilts her head backwards letting out a soft moan as I place wet, sloppy open mouth kisses from left to right, I feel her tiny fingers creep through the nape of my head slowly raking through my hair then pulls my head to the side as her full lips nip my left ear earlobe whispering **"fuck me…"  
**_

Using his left hand, he bangs the shower wall coming again all over his right hand. He then leans his forehead against his forearm, balancing himself up against the cracked shower tiles liking the cool temperature, putting him out from his heated fantasy. When he Calms down from his _'so called Cinema'_ he washes himself thoroughly knowing his lovely older brother would've pick up on his arousal and **MOCK** him endlessly _'luck__ily__ his not here__ to bare witness__' _he chuckles lightly to himself grabbing his towel, wraps it around his waist whilst exiting the bathroom.

Images of his Mocha Goddess plays continuously in his brain overwhelmed with her smiling, laughing, talking, and pouting. "Daaayyumm" he said painfully to himself feeling his crotch itch for another round but chose to ignore it seeing that he spent all morning in the bathroom.

Reminiscing to there last encounterment at the Grill, where he had complimented the sun-dress she wore as she strolled passed the booth he was in, pausing she brightly smiled saying "thanks Stefan" as he watched in awe when her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Suddenly if on quene a snide re-mark was commented bringing the little goddness back to reality, as her mouth-dropped then turned into a pout when she realise it was Matt and Tyler who made the hideous remak.

Stefan groaned palming himself underneath the table to calm his excited member at the sight of her pouted lips and the way that dress looked on her. Hugging her body in all the right areas, where one even may wanted to touch, as the hem of the dress flares around her thighs stopping above her knees, showing-off those mocha legs, Stefen could not help release a soft _'mmm' __from this dry lips_ as he continues to watch his goddness pouting at Matt and Tyler before she decides too shove them playfully on the shoulders walking away with a tiny smile on her heart-shaped lips _'fuck' _did **HE**** NOT **want to **CLAIM **her at that very instance.

But as alway Stefen learned to control his **URGES**, he just couldn't help fathom the rush of images that stream like a movie marathon leaving him in deep thought without his consent. With a grunt of frustration Stefan placed on his CK boxers with a white tee and navy blue jeans before his mind lingers upon his mission to claim his goddness which may have him leaving his room in just a towel.

The mere thoughts of his Mocha Goddess has always brought the worst out of him. His claim for her has desirably turned **EVIL **making his gums ache, extracting his fangs leaving the poor vampire thirsty and horny all at the same time leaving him sexually frustrated behind closed doors.

He could watch her for a lifetime just staring at her face as she spoke about something he was oblivious too. From her mouth to her nose and then to her eyes, Thinking to himself how in all the years, generations it had been a bennett afterall.. but with a quick shove by her small fingers laying uponst his forehead pushing it backwards bringing the lingering soul back to reality. Nipping at his lower lip he give's an innocent grin, to hide his ecapsades as she giggles moving closer to whisper "you should stop staring at me like that, Stefan" she winks making a 'click, click' sound in her mouth with her tongue before flashing a smile and walking away. His lips parted as his eyes couldn't help but follow her view from behind watching her round hips move from left to right staring at her fine derriere making him hotter than a _**HOT TAMALE**_, She seriously had the worst affect on him and she didn't even know…till now.

Stefan halts from drying his hair when an intoxicating scent fills his senses leaving him smiling like an idiot, knowing who it was. Chucking his towel in the hamper by the bathroom door he exits out of his room using in-human speed he descends down the stairs Thanking his lucky stars for vampiric abilities as he swings the door open to be awaited by his goddness at the opposite end.

Looking out his eyes lingers at his beautiful girlfriend from top to bottom. Enjoying and loving the sight display in front of him as she is dressed in one of those dresses that he randomly wants to claim her in . Grabbing her tiny hand in his without any hesitation lifting her into his embrace as she shrieks, he then wraps both his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek while she closes the manor door then wraps her arms loosely around his neck.

"Thought of you today" he said with a low and serious tone as he walks them both to the lounge. As his goodness grips onto him securely she hums flashing a smile as "reallllyy"was all she could commute, as being right here with this beautiful creature infont of her was intoxicating enough.

Stefan nods with his brows copying her smile but his more mischievous "where" she lifts a perfect brow with a curious tone as he seats them both down on the leather couch having her straddle him. As his eyes fall down to the visual realising that her mocha thighs were hugging his own bottom-half making him hiss when she thrust her pelvis into his awakened Mini-Me, as his eyes are quick to shut due to the antipatication.

Meeting her green eyes she smiles as she leans in to lick his lips "I said where? Stefan" she playfully yet seductively asks as he slowly inhales with her leaning against his chest, a hand going through the bottom hem of his top feeling the cool skin of his hips and the other going through his hair while her lips taunted his left ear just like in his fantasy and finally he breathes out "in the shower".

Bonnie then pulls back looking straight at the creature with wide eyes as in shock then laughs out loud "urgh…ewe Stefan" her hand covers her stomach as the other is against her hip. Stefan sighs annoyed tilting his head back on the couch staring at the ceiling as he feels the moment of heat and lust exit the door as quickly as it came.

Bringing his head forward he stares at Bonnie laughing because she's killed another vivid experience of him handling his frustration "bonnie-" he attempts but is over whelmed with the constant laughter sighing heavily he stares at his goodness in contempt with his next move.

Finally coming down from her laughter and excitement she can't help but feel alittle turned on by his little confession. Smiling and shifting to get comfortable on her man, who knew that she was securely locked on stefan's sidez she cups his sculpted tanned face connecting her lips with his with so much lust and dominance the little witch had.

As stefan contemplates whether to response he realises as **HARD** as he tries to stay angry at her he could not avoid her kiss, especially when her warm tongue slowly licks his bottom lip begging to enter, she smiles successfully when he roughly returns the kiss.

Opening his mouth to claims hers, he shoves his tongue into her mouth as she lets out a lewd moan. Bonnie tries to dominate but fails each time as Stefan empowers the kiss wanting more but never enough. Feeling her need for air he releases her luscious lips wrapping his arms around her cupping her full derriere in his large palms. Smiling at his handy-work of her swollen lips he mutters "you're a Bitch, you know that" she giggles lightly placing her hands upon the side of his face holding his face as she leans her forehead against his with a beaming smile whispering "and you're an Egg, but I love you too" he scoffs with a smile, watching her eye-lids close with her forehead and nose against his thinking to himself **_'yep, she's definitely my favorite Cinema_' **he inhales the sensational scent that lingers in the air between them.

**The End!**


End file.
